villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Nezerth - God of Destruction
The following story takes place shortly after Nezerth's exile and explains in detail how and why he became the self-proclaimed "God of Destruction" and his descent into madness.. God of Destruction Prologue The scene began in the heat of battle as two fearsome warriors fought amidst a great and bloody war - one was a regal mouse armed with a large sword and the other was a barbarian, an unnatural fusion of mouse and rat, fighting with tooth and claw as his fur bristled with anger, foaming at the mouth as he snapped viciously with fangs capable of breaking bone. The mouse swung his sword at the beast only to have it ripped from his grip and tossed to the ground, the barbarian spitting his words as he slashed at the mouse with claws as sharp as any talon. "This is where you fall, Greypaw.. the Great Tree will burn.. all of Arcania will be torn asunder and your corpse shall be trampled into the dirt where it belongs!". The mouse fell back as the claws cut into his chest yet leapt forward and slashed at the barbarian with claws of his own, the two continuing their battle as innumerable knights and soldiers fought around them - most of them rodents but other species also joined, all animals that walked and talked as men. "You will never again harm an innocent, Nezerth! You will spend the rest of your cycles in prison, with the other traitors - thinking of the blood you have shed!". The mouse let out a yelp as the barbarian grabbed him by the neck and slammed him down against the ground, all with a single arm - then placed a foot on the already injured mouse's chest and pressed down, eyes flaring with hate. "The only true prison is a life devoid of battle, Greypaw - I shall indeed think of the blood I have shed.. my only regret shall be that I did not shed more!". With that Nezerth lifted his foot to stomp down on Greypaw's chest, yet the mouse was too swift and knocked him over - leaping onto him and biting him in the neck, drawing blood as Nezerth roared in pain and rage. Tossing Greypaw off himself like an enraged bull Nezerth clung to his bleeding neck and looked around, his band of soldiers were slowly but surely being beaten into submission and Nezerth's snarl grew as his features darkened even more than before. "No.. not like this.. NO!" Nezerth roared, slamming Greypaw away as the mouse tried to leap at him again - running on all fours into the forests that surrounded the battlefield, upon seeing this several other soldiers broke free of fighting and raced after Nezerth on all fours. "STOP THEM!" Greypaw yelled, going on all fours as he pursued Nezerth - several knights doing likewise, yet it was too late.. Nezerth had disappeared.. Act 1 (Year 1 to 3) It would be little over a year after that fateful battle that Nezerth and what remained of his followers arrived at a small cave in the outskirts of a great desert - having been travelling the entire continent of Arcania, evading capture and surviving by looting and pillaging villages that were not able to defend themselves as well as passing caravans and even lone travellers seeking aid. Nezerth had even made himself a necklace out of the broken fangs of several victims, though it was now largely hidden by a great cloak - having taken to wearing such attire ever since his exile, resembling an old man despite being in his prime, especially as he had took to walking with the aid of a gnarled staff. Of course his followers knew that staff was stained with the blood of countless fools who had passed Nezerth's path, often along quiet roads - clubbed over the head and stripped off all valuables, some would find their misery ended with a quick snap of the neck but most would find themselves left to lay on the road until they were either found or succumbed to their head injuries. Today was different however, entering the cave Nezerth sat down on the dirt floor and watched as his small band did likewise, tossing a small sack into the centre of the cave, filled with stolen goods. (to be added to) Act 2 (Year 4 to 6) (to be written) Act 3 (Year 7 to 9) (to be written) Act 4 (Year 10) (to be written) Category:Solo Stories Category:Fantasy Category:Anthro Category:Historical Category:Nezerth